The invention relates to infant accessories, and specifically to a device for attachment to a pacifier to help retain it within reach of an infant.
An infant pacifier generally includes a nipple-simulating element for the baby's mouth, a shield, and a holding ring. These pacifiers, particularly as used by infants up to six months of age, are frequently dropped out of the baby's mouth and must be retrieved and put back into the mouth by an adult. If the pacifier falls on the floor, frequent washings are necessary.
Since babies under six months of age have limited tongue control and limited eye-hand coordination for retrieving a pacifier themselves, there has been a need for a dependable device for retaining a pacifier near a baby's mouth, within reach of the baby, so that after pushing the pacifier out of his or her mouth, the baby can again reach the pacifier merely by a small movement of the head.
In the prior art, some toys have included baby doll pacifiers with some form of restraint or connection for keeping them attached to the doll near the head. U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,362 generally shows such a toy. However, nothing in the prior art has provided a simply constructed and versatile pacifier holding and stabilizing device useable by infants as does the present invention described below.